


「嘉闻」勉为其难

by PieceHat



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieceHat/pseuds/PieceHat
Summary: 现在开始断点续传番外2021年去北电找嘉嘉的闻闻穿越到了6年后PWP，大嘉嘉x小闻闻，接正文第五小节，嘉哥发烧同床后续平行世界番外。给嘉哥正名了，是 真 勉 为 其 难 。
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship, 焉栩嘉/翟潇闻





	「嘉闻」勉为其难

焉栩嘉推了推贴在自己身上的翟潇闻，“醒醒。”

他被身上的磨蹭弄醒了，下意识地推了推身上的人，但是被禁锢得更紧，睁开眼的时候意识清明起来，感受到翟潇闻整个人如树袋熊般扒在自己身上，还极其不安分地蹭来蹭去。他盯着翟潇闻皱起的眉头和慌乱的面容，大概是一个不愉快的梦。

如果他是个玩具，想必此刻已经被蹂躏变形了，如果只有这两点，那也还可忍受，可是身上人下体的硬度和温度实在难以忽略。

他也不是个木头。

推搡几下失败后他决定喊醒翟潇闻。

翟潇闻意识不清明地虚应着，“嗯嗯？”

“做噩梦了？”

“嗯。”翟潇闻虚嗒嗒地睁开眼，看见焉栩嘉的一瞬间抱得更紧了。梦里怎么追都追不上焉栩嘉的背影，现实里这具温热的躯体却被自己禁锢在身下，实打实的肌肤相触。他无意识地继续蹭了蹭，梦里的失落感持续着，他咕哝道，“难受。”

焉栩嘉感受着下半身戳过来的硬度，直接理解错了这一句， “少蹭蹭就不难受了。”

“嗯？”翟潇闻愣了有十秒，眼神没有对焦地看着焉栩嘉，突然反应过来后，偏头闪躲开，即便是黑夜，焉栩嘉也感觉到翟潇闻面上的温度在飙升。

翟潇闻讪讪道，“对不起。”

接着在难为情中夹杂了千丝万缕的依依不舍，一点一点放开焉栩嘉，挪回到自己的位置。

他默念着桃花源记，本想平复心情，好无声无息地结束勃起，但是尴尬感充斥了他的脑袋，一想到尴尬的缘由是他在睡梦中情不自禁地蹭醒焉栩嘉，并“戳”得他不得不喊醒自己，更有一种羞耻的兴奋，一时间他的思绪在焦躁和羞耻中交织。

这种亢奋的情绪在黑暗中被焉栩嘉捕捉到了，他好心开口，“你也可以去洗手间解决一下。”

转向他的眼睛十分突兀，但是赤诚而明亮，像是无边星空上的启明星。

翟潇闻有些委屈地开口，“我回来后可以抱着你睡吗？”

焉栩嘉犹豫了一下，没有正面回答这个问题，“我怎么不知道你抱着人才能睡着？”

这个…本来也是没有的…可是看见你就有了…翟潇闻把话压在了心里，小心翼翼，“不可以吗？”

他没有等到焉栩嘉的回应，想分散自己的注意力，这样也会下去，“你其实睡够了吧，陪我说说话总是可以的哦，我不想大晚上一个人去浴室，我害怕。说说话就好了。”

害怕？焉栩嘉轻笑了一声，“我第一天认识你？”

“可是我刚刚做噩梦了。”

“哦？我以为你是在梦里也是欠嗖嗖地欺负别人的角色。”

焉栩嘉接着翟潇闻抛过来源源不断的话，鬼使神差般转过身，把平躺着看向天花板的翟潇闻扯到了自己怀里，直接摸上了还在硬挺的性器，像是警告一般， “只此一次，下不为例。”

翟潇闻呆愣地看着焉栩嘉，呃，他倒也不是这个意思，虽然，现在，这样，确实，挺好，哦不，是非常好，超出预期。

焉栩嘉当然熟悉翟潇闻的一切敏感点，自慰时呼吸的频率，锁骨的起伏，脖颈扬起的弧度。 翟潇闻在焉栩嘉手里哼唧着，得寸进尺地磨蹭着身后人，焉栩嘉察觉到的瞬间像是惩罚般停下了手上的动作，用另一只手摁住了他，“不要乱动。”

翟潇闻在迷离中回头看，一脸苦瓜委屈，“唔？我还有没有人权了？生理反应我控制不住哇。”说着说着就把自己的手包上焉栩嘉的手，继续动起来，当然在一句“要不你自己来？”之后又像没有力气一般放开了。

他听话地靠在焉栩嘉身上不敢有大动作，但是哼唧地更野了。濒临高潮的时候焉栩嘉的呼吸也逐渐粗重，翟潇闻的克制在感受到对方的性器渐渐抬头终于放开。

焉栩嘉准备去洗手间的时候，翟潇闻不顾一切地从背后抱住了他。

他气笑了，“怎么了？我又不害怕。”

是因为发烧吗，他觉得今晚的一切都在出轨，他自己也难逃这种异想空间的诡异情绪。

“我放体温计的时候，”翟潇闻停下了，似乎是在犹豫要不要开口，“看见柜子里的安全套了。”

“保质期限还有很久。”

“对，才买的。”

翟潇闻自暴自弃，“所以，在这张床上，和别的什么人，怎么搞，都可以，是吗？”

“我为什么要告诉你我现在的私生活。”焉栩嘉说出口的话不带一点温度，他在尽力维持摇摇欲坠的房间里的支柱，只有这样的话才能让他保持平静。说完他就感受到背上的小兽僵硬了。

但是没过很久，翟潇闻就直接伸手固执地撩火焉栩嘉，所有的心里话都不过脑子般扔了出来，“为什么不可以是我，明明你也很想的。你可以推开我的吧，你肯定有这个力气的，把我扔出去，扔到书房或者沙发，别人家里或者大马路上。或者继续说些冷硬的刻薄话，反正你最知道怎么一句话让我伤心了，你干这个简直游刃有余，你继续说，说不定到哪句我就捡回了廉耻心，自己就放手了。”翟潇闻仿佛带着孤注一掷的绝望站在悬崖边缘，又扯出一丝悲哀的闲心调侃一下自己。

真是狡猾，手上的动作其实都不需要了，翟潇闻每一句话都让他更兴奋。

他为什么要维持这座房间的稳定。

他转过身来凶狠地把翟潇闻压在床上，像是毒蛇盯紧猎物一般，“你会很痛。”

“你是在吓唬我吗？”翟潇闻看着焉栩嘉，一脸纯真无邪。

“不是。”焉栩嘉还是冷着脸，“因为我很凶。”

翟潇闻双手搂上焉栩嘉的脖子，无所谓地点头嗯嗯嗯，又漫不经心地重复着焉栩嘉的话，“你会很凶！”怀揣着阴谋得逞的愉悦，对着焉栩嘉做了个鬼脸。

焉栩嘉恶狠狠地揉捏了一下翟潇闻的脸， “小坏蛋。” 又笑开了，用他独有的低音贴进翟潇闻的耳边，像是把呼吸过的空气连着话语全数吹了进去，“真是败给你了。”

轰然倒塌的空间里，翟潇闻笑得像只偷腥而嚣张的猫。

焉栩嘉无意义地挣扎了一下，“等下喊停没用了”，这句话被热情地吞下。拿了个枕头填在翟潇闻脑后，焉栩嘉一路剥开翟潇闻的睡衣，从喉结亲到肚脐，翟潇闻的身体因为被照顾到了每一寸而轻微颤抖。手指的突然闯入，让他的身体僵硬住，又慢慢随着呼吸渗出一层薄薄的汗意，他在异物感下开口，“有点奇怪。”

焉栩嘉继续安抚他，在看见翟潇闻因为第二根手指的深入而哆嗦了一下的时候，轻笑着开口——Virgin Land。

翟潇闻有些羞赧地拿胳膊挡住眼睛，这让焉栩嘉浮夸地惊讶出声，“嗯？原来你会害羞的啊。”

“你闭嘴！”翟潇闻急急地扔出一句，挪开胳膊，咬上焉栩嘉的肩膀，恼羞成怒地撒娇，“你怎么这么坏啊焉栩嘉。”

焉栩嘉只是笑，手指抽动起来，但是身下的人好像越来越紧张了，他亲了一下翟潇闻，“不是你要的吗？这样我怎么进去。”

“…这要怎么放松啊。”翟潇闻有些着急，但是不得章法。

焉栩嘉看了他一眼，抽出了手指，本意只是想取个润滑剂，但翟潇闻误解了这个行为，紧紧地贴上来，急切地开口，“我放松我放松。”身体分明更僵硬了。

焉栩嘉有种莫名的心疼，抓过翟潇闻的手轻轻摩挲着，“乖，只是拿个套子。”

“喔。”翟潇闻更不好意思了，又小声开口，“其实可以不戴。”

焉栩嘉有些无奈，“不要再考验我了，我怕我忍不住射在里面。”

“也不是不可以呀。”

“会发烧。”

“可是本来和你做完有很有可能就会发烧吧。”翟潇闻说完还有些得意，“也许你发烧做起来才更舒服。”

“你不是才谴责过这种，禽兽行为吗？”

“…”翟潇闻一时语塞，挠了挠焉栩嘉的后背。

“现在是不是觉得禽兽的是你。”焉栩嘉亲了亲翟潇闻的颊边痣，“你都不知道你做完后有多懒，我今天应该是抱不动你去清理了。”

焉栩嘉一边分开翟潇闻的大腿一边亲吻着大腿根部，翟潇闻被弄得痒痒的，“要不你直接进来吧。”

焉栩嘉拉过翟潇闻的手握上自己的性器，他其实已经忍很久了，“我也想，但是你还没准备好。”他的脑中闪过两人之间第一次的一地狼藉。

在觉得翟潇闻情动正盛时，焉栩嘉终于慢慢推进来，他感觉自己从未有过这样的耐心，但更不想身下的人有一丝的痛苦。

翟潇闻呜咽了一声。

“疼？”他停了下来。

其实有点痛，但是翟潇闻摇了摇头， “别停。”感受着奇怪但是渴望中的入侵，他慢慢张开双腿盘上焉栩嘉的腰，喘了一口气，“就是…有点…胀…”

年轻的身体又软又热，焉栩嘉再也无法克制自己，他掰开翟潇闻的双腿，深入又大幅度地抽动，翟潇闻无力地抓着床单，复而挠着焉栩嘉的背，呼吸急促，口中只剩下重复的呢喃，嘉嘉，嘉嘉。

再也没有比这更猛烈的迷情剂了。

他在六年前第一次到访这个地方，如今故地重游，在虚浮的异象空间里体味着这点失而复得。去他妈的，下一秒世界末日也无所谓了，焉栩嘉觉得自己跳动的心脏有了久违的踏实感，看着月光打在翟潇闻的肩头，这一刻他痴心妄想地觉得，自己从未失去过。

“骗子。”

“什么？”

“一点也不凶…我也不痛。”

焉栩嘉揉了揉肩窝上的脑袋，无奈道，“小傻瓜。”


End file.
